Madoka Akashi
- Appearances = - Casual = - Were-Panther = - Band Attire = }}}} }} Madoka Akashi is the daughter of the human Professor Akashi, and is a Were-Panther. The Female Muscle and Chef of her friends, she serves as muscle and Bass player to the Band and Werecat Pack, the Wildcatz. Characteristics * Name: Madoka Akashi * Age: 15 * Hair: Dark Violet (in both forms) * Eyes: Brown (Yellow in wereform) * Likes: Beef noodles, silver accessories (doesn’t affect her at all), Western Music (Avril Lavigne and Lady Gaga), Kio, Chaika * Dislikes: Playboys, anyone picking on Anya, her own voice * Family: Professor Akashi (Father), Chaika Sasaki (Sister), Kio Sambal (Packmate) Appearance Casual Were-Panther Band Attire Background Madoka grew up, knowing full well she was from a long line of Were-Panthers that stemmed in the beginning from Africa. Her Parents loved each other; her mother the werecreature and her father a human, married and gave birth to her. There was another werecat family, the Sasakis, whom their daughter, Chaika, was a free spirit and good friend to Madoka. But that happy life would be over tragically when the girls turned eleven, as a group of immortal/monster hunters calling themselves FOH (Friends Of Humanity) broke in to both houses, and killed all but Madoka, Chaika, and Madoka’s father. The three fled to America, hoping to escape the group of radical racist hunters. Five years later, the girls and father moved to Seattle, Washington; where there had been no reports of supernatural or hunters at all. Madoka had joined the Basketball team due to her athleticism, while Chaika joined the Manga club. Her father worked as a professor for the school, teaching biology. Madoka and Chaika even made friends with one of the girls, Anya, who Chaika teased in having a threesome of girls together when it got lonely for the two at night. Although their Were-Activities had to be limited, as Prof. Akashi advice the girls not to draw attention to themselves. While Madoka was allowed to go out at night in her wereform, as a child, the death of her mother resulted in the Professor to hold back any more Were activities and keep her from going out too much. But one night, Chaika couldn’t take it anymore, as she broke out, with Madoka chasing after her to stop her. In the woods, once the two were caught up to each other, a Were Tiger appeared before them, thinking they were prey. But instead, the Were Tigress was happy, as she hugged them both, saying she thought she and her mate were the only ones left. The next morning, both girls meet up with the tigress, who revealed herself to be Li Mei, and met Covey Simbato and Christopher 'Chris' Wakeman; two male Werecat creatures, Covey was a Were Lion and Chris was a Were Cheetah. Madoka was amazed to meet them at all, and immediately bonded in friendship. It wasn’t long until they found out Anya was one of them as well, a Were Snow Leopard. She encouraged her to go on a date with Chris once he asked her. She agreed to go out with a boy as well, a boy named Kio Sambal, who had been friends with her and Chaika since they moved into the neighborhood, and later on secretly had a crush on the girl. Accepting the date, the two started out where Anya and Chris were at. Although the two were together, Kio later learned that Madoka was keeping an eye on Anya should anything go wrong. Kio assured her to have faith in her friend, and that things would be okay. But Madoka being worried about it wasn’t comfortable with that idea. But then the two overheard something coming from both Anya and Chris, as the two saw that they both embraced each other. Madoka, realizing she was worried over nothing, smiled to Kio as she asked if they could do this over right now. Kio accepted it, as the two wandered off spending time together. Madoka and Kio were having a pretty good date… until the same hunters, the FOH chased after her and Kio, believing him to be a werecreature as well. Cornering her, and threatening to kill an impure human, Madoka had no choice but to transform to save Kio. After beating them up as well as realizing Kio saw her transform, she was about to run away, but Kio stopped her, asking if they could go somewhere where no one could find them. Going to a motel, Madoka, now wearing a bathrobe, explained to Kio about what she was and why they moved here; to avoid the hunters and to avoid what happened tonight. She understood if she hated her, but she wanted to make clear that she had never intended to get him involved or hurt because of this. Amazingly, Kio asked her if he honestly would have left her not knowing all of this. He admitted he was a bit surprised, but he wasn’t scared of her. She shook her head, stating that she was a monster; to be feared and driven away, or killed. But then Kio stated he would never do that to her, stating people like that who just deny her existence or any other like her were the real monsters, and that she was beautiful. Madoka, blushing at that compliment, did the unthinkable, and kissed him. The two started to make out… but she stopped, realizing she would go too far and turn him. She explained her reasons even as Kio joked if they couldn't go far even a little bit. That questioned earned a groaning moan from her and buried her head in her lap, saying she really wanted this in a muffled tone. Kio smirked, as he petted her head, saying they could try again when she felt ready to do so, shocking her that he wanted to be turned. He said he didn’t mind, saying that if their race was going extinct, then maybe he could help her by becoming like her. Blushing like mad, knowing that would lead to more, she couldn’t accept it, at least not yet. Kio understood, but then Madoka mentioned with a heavy blush that a female Werecat’s step to womanhood comes at the age of sixteen; a mating cycle in which she finds the one she wishes to be with. Infatuated with Kio, she said she could turn him that year… if he wished to be her mate. A surprised and embarrassed Kio agrees, saying that he had a crush on her since they moved into town. A year later, Kio and Madoka would mate… along with Chaika who was heavy in heat, making him into a Were-White Tiger, as well as making all three of them mates. She also becomes the Bass player of the Wildcatz, along with Chaika as she plays the Keytar (Keyboard Guitar). Personality She is the serious one of the girls in the band. She makes sure that the others (especially Chaika) do not get into any trouble. She likes Beef Noodles and silver accessories and generally into Western music (currently is a fan of Avril Lavigne from notes), but hates playboys and is mildly obsessed with her husky voice. Her surname is usually the target of nickname making (which Madoka does not like) from her classmates; such as "Kugimi". She’s pretty much a tomboy, but isn’t afraid to wear a dress. She has been shown to be very protective of her friends, and especially for Anya, whom she encourages to be more confident. Madoka is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the band, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Beta Were-Panther' *'Panther Form': Madoka is able to transform into a giant She-Panther, much like the way Covey can transform into a massive male lion. Skills *'Athleticism': Madoka possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. *'Bass Player' *'Baking Skills': Chaika described her as ‘one of the best chefs ever’. Working alongside Li Mei at the Chinese restaurant, she sells Japanese-based foods. Equipment *'Band Attire' *'Bass Guitar' Relationships Madoka's Relationships Gallery Madoka Akashi, the Bass Tomboy 2.JPG Madoka Akashi, the Bass Tomboy.JPG|Madoka Akashi, the Bass Tomboy Madoka Akashi, the Were-Panther.JPG|Human and WerePanther Forms Madoka Akashi, Casual, Band Attire, and Beast Form.JPG|Casual, Band, and Beast Form Wildcatz, I'm In Love with A Monster.JPG|I'm in Love With a Monster Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatchers - Madoka.JPG Voice Actor Mary Morgan Trivia *She and Kio are the third in the story to officially become mates. The First is Tom and Sarah, and the second is Covey and Li Mei. *It's also shown she's bisexual, seeing that she's not bothered with sharing Kio with her stepsister, Chaika. Navigation Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Wildcatz Category:Characters Category:Triple Changers Category:Heroes Category:Kio's Love Interests